


Tied Down

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Spencer Reid, Criminal Masterminds, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Spencer Reid, M/M, Multi, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Are you afraid that we could do anything to you right now?” Hotch asked, sending shivers down Reid’s spine and making him whimper. “Does it scare you that this body is all ours to ruin, huh? You think you can handle it?”orthe one where Hotch and Morgan have Reid tied up, blindfolded, naked, and at their mercy.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 249





	Tied Down

“He looks so pretty like this,” Hotch says, running a hand over Reid’s exposed stomach, “love having him fully exposed to us, letting us do whatever we want.”

Morgan nodded in agreement, taking in the sight of their boy. Reid was currently tied to the bed, blindfolded and naked. Hotch and Morgan were on either side of him, currently in their underwear only. 

“Are you afraid that we could do anything to you right now?” Hotch asked, sending shivers down Reid’s spine and making him whimper. “Does it scare you that this body is all ours to ruin, huh? You think you can handle it?” 

Reid knew that Hotch didn’t really want him to answer, it didn’t matter anyway. They were going to wreck him whether he answered or not, and he was ready for every second of it. He listened closely as he heard the two men moving around the room. He tensed as he heard a drawer opening and closing, the unmistakable sound of a cap popping open coming a moment later. 

He gasped as a cold, wet object was places at his entrance. He took in a breath as the small vibrator entered him, stretching him open more than two fingers would. Once it was completely inside him Hotch turned it on the lowest setting, smirking as their boy gave a surprised moan. 

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other, both of them sitting on the bed, Morgan being the one to place himself between Reid’s spread legs. He took Reid’s member in his hand, slowly dragging it up from the base to the tip. Hotch placed himself by Reid’s chest, running his fingers over his sensitive nipples, watching as goosebumps appeared on the geniuses skin. 

Hotch pinched one of the pink buds, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, leaning over and taking the other one into his mouth. Reid let out a sharp cry as teeth grazed his nipple, the other one being assaulted by Hotch’s skilled fingers. Morgan kept it slow, teasing. He leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tied-up boy’s tip, slowly taking him into his mouth until his nose pressed against Reid’s hipbone. 

Reid already felt overwhelmed. The dull vibration was right against his prostate and his other most sensitive areas had all the attention in the room. He bucked up, letting out a frustrated cry as Morgan gripped his hips, holding them against the bed so that he couldn’t move them. 

“P-please,” He begged, “Want you two, so bad,”

Morgan pulled off of him, a ‘pop’ being the only sound in the room beside Reid’s labored breathing. He looked at Hotch as he traded nipples, his mouth coming to the already hardened bud and finger’s twisting at the wet one. 

“What do you want from us, baby?” Morgan asked, running a finger down and pressing to the base of the vibrator, pushing it further into the whining boy’s prostate and making him clench around it. 

Reid tried to stabilize his breath as he answered, “want you to fuck me, both of you. Need you two inside me.” His voice was wavering, his body feeling hot with want. “Please, please,” He begged, making Morgan and Hotch share a look as Hotch finally released the now swollen buds. 

Hotch joined Morgan by Reid’s legs, lowering his eyes until he spotted the vibrator, Morgan’s finger lightly resting on the base of it. He nodded to Morgan who removed the plug achingly slow, causing Reid to give a groan as his hole squeezed around nothing. 

Morgan stepped off the bed, taking off his underwear as Hotch moved to the side. Reid was listening intently to the moving bodies, trying to decipher where they each were and what movements they were performing. He felt the bed dip once again, a cap popping open from somewhere below him. He squirmed in anticipation as a body scooted closer in between his legs, a cool liquid being smoothed against his hole.

“You ready, pretty boy?” Morgan asked, lubed cock waiting as the shivering boys’ entrance, “ready for our cocks to wreck you?” 

Reid nodded vigorously, hair flopping over his blindfold with every movement. He pushed his hips down, successfully getting the head of Morgan’s cock to slip past the ring of semi-loose muscle. Reid let out a moan, trying to push his hips down more, only being stopped by Morgan grabbing them and pinning them to the bed.

The lithe boy whimpered, hips bucking uselessly against the stronger mans’ hands. Morgan let out an amused chuckle as the smaller man struggled in his hold. He stayed still for a moment, only before pistoning his hips forward, bottoming out quickly. The genius let out a surprised yelp, a moan soon following as the older man rocketed his hips into him, hitting his prostate easily. 

Hotch removed his own underwear as he watched Reid being moved up the bed with every harsh thrust. His pupils were lust-blown, taking in the slight sheen of sweat that covered the smallest man’s body. He shuffled closer, his knees knocking against Reid’s raised legs. Reid whimpered at the touch, all attention on him as he rocked back and forth on the darker man’s cock.   
“C-close, please,” he whimpered out to either of the men, needing permission before he could come. 

Morgan smirked as he looked down at the lithe man, his floppy brown hair sticking to his forehead and eyes closed tightly in pleasure and the need to come. He kept his pace as he chased his own orgasm, wanting them to come at the same time. Once he felt his stomach coil with the familiar heat he let out a groan, burying his face in the whining boy’s neck. 

“Come on, pretty boy, come for me,” He said, his hips stuttering as they came together. 

Derek came deep inside the pliant man, the aforementioned coming between their chests. Reid was panting as Derek pulled out gently, moving aside as Hotch took his place. He immediately pushed in to the hilt, Reid letting out a strangled sob at the intrusion. He choked down a cry as he was taken into strong arms. 

Hotch hushed him as he turned them, Reid being on top with his neck buried into the side of the oldest man’s neck. Hotch placed his arms around the small waist of the sobbing boy, holding him close to his chest and running a soothing hand down his back. He moved his hips slowly, listening in case the safeword was said. After a few minutes with nothing but small whines and moans, he picked his pace up. 

“Faster, harder,” Reid mumbled, most of his energy drained. His cock gave a weak twitch of interest as it started to fill up again. “Want to come for you, want to be your good boy,” 

Hotch kissed their boy’s shoulder, his hips moving rapidly now as he bounced Reid up and down on his cock, angling his hips as to hit the boys’ prostate. He smirked to himself as he heard Reid mewl, body shaking as he struggled to stay still. 

His arms and legs felt like jello as his stomach twisted, warning him that he was close already. He buried his face in embarrassment at the thought of coming again so soon, not wanting to disappoint his owners. He whimpered more at the this than at the need to come, tears once again starting to stream down his cheeks. 

Hotch slowed down once he felt the tears soak his shoulder, no moans accompanying them. He moved his hips slowly, barley providing any friction to either of them and making Reid groan at the drag of the older man’s cock inside him. Hotch turned his head, mouth placed beside the youngest man’s ear. 

“You okay, baby?” He asked, one hand moving up to Reid’s hair and stroking it comfortingly, “why the tears?” 

Reid hid his face more, a hot blush making its way from his cheeks to his neck. He didn’t want to explain, wanted neither Hotch nor Morgan to think he was weak. More tears pushed their way through despite his best efforts to keep them dormant. Hotch pulled his hair gently, indicating that he wanted him to talk. 

“Was close...already,” He said, bashfully, ashamed. “Didn’t want to so soon…” 

Hotch tapped his cheek, getting the boy to look at him. He gave him a soft smile as he kissed him softly. He pulled back then, looking Reid in the eye.

“Baby, the amount of time it takes, it doesn’t bother me.” Hotch said, cupping the visible side of the insecure boy’s face, “You’ve taken so much already and I’m so proud of you, I want you to come for me. Do you want to continue, pretty?” 

Reid nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he nuzzled into the oldest man’s neck once again, feeling full once again as the cock inside him slammed into him with brutal force. He arched his back, back into the gentle hands on his back. There were two pairs then, Morgan running a loving hand down his side, touching the parts of him Hotch couldn’t. 

A few more thrusts and Hotch himself was losing breath, Reid feeling so incredibly good that he had the hot feeling himself. He came as he felt Reid squeeze around him, the genius coming weakly in stripes across his lower abdomen. 

Hotch slowly pulled out, rolling Reid over as he collapsed completely, body too weak to move. Morgan was there in a second with a warm washcloth, cleaning their baby boy and handing the cloth to Hotch who took it into the bathroom and cleaned himself up as well. 

He walked back and got into bed, Reid being beside him and Morgan on the other side of Reid. They each kissed his head, reassuring him that he was the best boy the world had to offer. Reid hardly believed it, but they had all the time in the world to convince him. 

With that, the three men fell soundly asleep, a bed full of tangled limbs and loving kisses.


End file.
